Lizardmen Alliance
Lizardmen Alliance is a confederation of lizardmen tribes based out in the Wetlands. Background Lizardmen Alliance was a dream thought to be close to impossible by the reptilian demi-humans. The confederation was formed in a rare act of racial unity and preservation. The five tribes of the Great Lake united as one under the leadership of Shasuryu Shasha, the Green Claw chieftain, in an effort to thwart an undead invasion from Nazarick. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The lizardmen of the Great Lake lived in separate tribes, competing for resources as a part of their survival. Alliances between the tribes were short affairs and based on convenience. However, that all changed when the forces of Nazarick invaded the Great Lake. Faced with the possibility of extinction, the lizardmen tribes rallied together to form a united front against a common enemy. And so the Lizardmen Alliance was formed through the efforts of the traveler, Zaryusu Shasha.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Lizardmen Gathering Now united, with no cultural barriers to hold them back, Lizardmen Alliance marched against the undead army. Though the alliance took many causalities, from the hordes of skeletons, zombie beasts and the magic of an undead magic caster, they have managed to triumph in the end.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death Their victory was short-lived when a second undead army arrived at the next day. This new undead army sported greater numbers and numerous magical equipment. Seeing the odds were totally stacked against them, the chieftains attempted to negotiate their surrender. Fortunately, the Overlord offered them a chance to fight for their freedom. He promised that if they defeated Cocytus in personal combat, he would forever leave them alone. On the other hand, if they lost or refuse the offer, they would instead become his to command. Left without a choice, but to fight, the lizardmen accepted the condition.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair At the battlefield, the majority of the tribal chieftains and several of its strongest warriors confronted the Cocytus. Their entire group was easily slaughtered by the Floor Guardian. In the aftermath, Crusch Lulu, the last remaining chieftain gave the tribe's unconditional surrender. Victory for Nazarick was achieved and the Lizardmen Alliance was summarily conquered.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God Though enslavement seems to be inevitable, Ainz Ooal Gown promises the lizardmen prosperity. To demonstrate his power over life and death, Ainz uses his Resurrection Wand to bring back Zaryusu. This miracle compels the remaining lizardmen to kneel before the undead, recognizing him not as a mere magic caster but as a god, gaining their respect and devotion.Overlord Volume 04 Epilogue The Two Leaders Arc After the confederation's integration with Nazarick, the Lizardmen Alliance is now facing a time of prosperity. While a number tribesmen fell in battle, it has also decreased the tribe enough to form a healthy population. However, food shortages were originally a main concern to the newly formed tribe. Even though many had died in the war, there was still a limit of how much food the general area could provide for the general population. The solution that the chieftains proposed was to disband the confederation back into five separate tribes. Cocytus, the new overseer of the lizardmen did not permit this to happen and instead sought after other alternative methods. As a result, the solution was found in the form of the fish farm that was created by Green Claw. With the help of the resources offered by the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Cocytus and Demiurge quickly established a fortified village for the tribe to live. In addition, Demiurge has also improved the fish farms already in place; three fish farms have already been created, with a fourth for hatch-lings on the way. After things in the Wetlands settled down, the Lizardmen Alliance contributed to Cocytus's campaign against the Toadmen in the northern region of the Great Lake, by providing a force of lizardmen to act as guides.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick Strength The Lizardmen Alliance is made up of the five lizardmen tribes that dominate the southern area of the Great Lake: Green Claw, Red Eye, Dragon Tusk, Razor Tail, Small Fang. At its formation, the combined strength of the tribes were totaled to 1,380 troops, excluding the tribal chiefs and Zaryusu. The collective tribal chieftains, formed a two separate special battle unit, one specializing in attack and the other defense. Their Magic Caster defense consisted mostly of individuals who could cast 2nd tier to 3rd tier magic spells. The total composition of the tribe before the war was: * 429 warriors * 26 druids * 45 hunters * 491 male lizardmen * 389 female lizardmen Approximately, 170 lizardman warriors lost their lives after the war with the undead army and the sacrificial battle against Cocytus, diminishing their numbers by 40%. Known Members * Green Claw * Red Eye * Dragon Tusk * Razor Tail * Small Fang Trivia * After its acceptance into Nazarick, ten lizardmen from the alliance were sent into the 6th Floor to create a new tribe for themselves. * All members of the Lizardmen Alliance wear a medallion with the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown to signify their status as the Overlord's property. * Lizardman Alliance is the first New World army whom the forces of Nazarick fought, and successfully repelled and defeat its attack force during the first battle as well as being the first group to come under Ainz's subjugation after the second battle. References }} pl:Przymierze jaszczuroludzi Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Tribes Category:Lizardmen Tribes Category:Nazarick